


I'm Sorry

by Zairafuana



Series: The Ice Queen's Lover [9]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Jayce's son Sander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayce learns being a father in world filled with war and hate is not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Sander belongs to me

Shaky hands lovingly interlaced wires, tightening bolts and screws. Numb-feeling fingers gently trailed over the finished result of their endeavor; tiny bracers fitting around tiny wrists. The craftsmanship was amazing and the working hands had cut themselves on the metal more than once while making them. Despite their perfectness, their existence felt worthless to their maker as they would never be able to truly replace the child's shattered wrists. 

Their creator snarled in anger as he threw his tools across the room where they clattered against a wall. He collapsed onto his workbench, face hidden in his crossed arms as he leaned against his desk. He shivered and sobbed in anger at the situation. Self-loathing grew within him. He was a failure. A nobody that couldn't save his only child from a madman that would do anything to destroy the Defender's happiness. 

The anger and self hate grew within him, making him feel like he was dying. His face felt sticky from the tears that wouldn't stop. He had never wanted to actually kill anyone before, had always taken his hero's mindset instead. Though, not now. Now he only wanted to find Viktor and rip his heart out through his robotic chest.

Jayce was ripped from his darkening thoughts as tiny icy claws pawed at his head, gently grasping at the graying hair over his ears. He sniffled and raised his head, unable to help the smile that spread over his face as he watched his son play with his hair. Relief and joy spread through him that his child could move his fingers again. The little boy didn't seem to be in pain and seemed rather intent on comforting his father. 

Jayce let out a hiccupy sob as he watched his five-year-old son acting oddly normal. He reached out and gently held one of the boy's icy hands and kissed it gently before suddenly scooping up the boy into his arms. He hugged him close and the boy sleepily hooped his arms around Jayce's neck, comforting his father while starting to drift off to sleep. Jayce smiled softly and kissed his son's hair.

"Oh, Sander, I'm so sorry. I won't let this happen again. Viktor will never get you again. B-but, can you ever forgive me...?" The question wasn't supposed to be answered as he thought the boy was asleep. Despite this, his spirit lightened with Sander nodded in reply.


End file.
